Aburrido
by Dayerina
Summary: ¿Que hace Kenny para no estar aburrido? Crenny o McTuker, como sea, Enjoy ;)


**OMFG! Mi primer Crenny! :DDD (o McTuker, como sea)**

**Bueno ya**

**Enjoy!**

**…**

Craig y Kenny se encontraban en la habitación del primero jugando Mortal Kombat

-Te mate…- dijo Tuker desinteresadamente

-Ash! Por que siempre me ganas?- dijo el rubio mirando al pelinegro con un puchero

-Será por que eres un perdedor?- dijo Craig como si fuera algo obvio, Kenny frunció el ceño

-Revancha!-

-No que revancha ni que nada! Ya me arte de este puto juego- dijo acostándose en su cama, Kenny solo se le quedo mirando, después saco el disco y lo guardo junto con la consola

-Y? que quieres hacer ahora?- pregunto Kenny sentándose a la orilla de la cama, mirando al pelinegro con aburrimiento

-No lo se, ¿Qué quieres hacer tu?- pregunto Craig mirando al rubio de la misma forma

-Mmm…-penso- tengo hambre-

-Y que quieres comer? –Pregunto- De una ves te digo que no te preparare nada- agrego antes de que el rubio hablara

-Mmm…- se quejo- me aburro

-Y crees que yo no?-

-…

-…

-Me aburro-

-Mejor cállate- el pelinegro se acostó de lado, dándole la espalda a Kenny

-Si tienes tanta hambre ve a la cocina y hazte lo que quieras de comer- dijo sin mirarlo

-Lo que quiera?- sonrió de forma maliciosa

-Si…-

Salio del cuarto sin antes…

-Quiere que le prepare algo?-

-Ammm… un jugo estaría bien- dijo con los ojos cerrados, estaba muy cansado

-Oki!- y salio del cuarto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

…

_1 horita después…_

La fuerte música a todo volumen lo despertó, lo que le faltaba, escuchar "On the Floor" de Jennifer López desde la cocina

Se paro algo malhumorado por el escándalo, miro el reloj y noto que eran las 8 de la noche, se rasco la nuca y bostezo con pereza

Sus padres y su hermana habían ido a quien sabe donde pero eso incluía estrictamente "No vendrás con nosotros" y el obviamente fingió tristeza, pero por dentro bailaba y gritaba de felicidad, tener la casa sola para el, wow era genial

Bajo las escaleras con dificultad, ya que aun estaba un poco adormilado, se asomo por la entrada de la cocina y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente

-LALALALALALALA TONIGHT WE GON BE IT ON THE FLOOR!- cantaba el rubio usando una cuchara como micrófono y con solo unos shorts naranjas y una playera blanca

-Lalalalalalalalala tonight we gon be it on the floor!- se subió a una mesa y comenzó a mover sensualmente las caderas

-Tonight we gon be it on the floor- termino haciendo una pose como si estuviera modelando

-Wow- bajo de la mesa- eso opacaría a JLO- dijo continuando preparando la comida

-Y que lo digas- dijo divertido Craig mirando a Kenny, este se sobresalto al escucharlo

-M-me viste?- pregunto con una mano en el pecho y un poquito sonrojado

-Sip- dijo y fue donde estaba el- mmm que preparas?-

-Mmm sopa- dijo moviendo los fideos que tenia en una cacerola

-Mmm y de tomar?-

-Jugo, como me pediste-

-Te pedí?- pregunto confundido el pelinegro arqueando una ceja

-Si, me pediste ¿Qué no te acuerdas?- pregunto el rubio con el ceño levemente fruncido

-No- negó y se fue a la sala a sentar en el sofá y ver la tele

-Ah no, eso si que no- dijo el rubio yendo a donde estaba Craig hundido en el sillón muy cómodo

-Que?- pregunto con inocencia el pelinegro, el rubio solo lo miro mal

-Ven a ayudarme-

-O si no que?- reto el pelinegro

-No tienes cena- dijo, pero noto que el pelinegro ya no estaba en el sofá

-Que esperas? Vamos a servir la comida!- dijo un "animado" Craig, Kenny solo rodó los ojos y fue con el

-A que te ayudo?- pregunto "gentilmente" Craig

-Craig, no tienes que ser tan hipócrita ¬¬- dijo el rubio mirando la cacerola de sopa

-Bueno, que hago?- pregunto ahora mas… Craig

-Mejor, agarra un jodido *Zuco y as el agua- ordeno el rubio sin siquiera mirarlo, Craig fue a la lacena y busco una bolsa, cuando la abrió, vio muchos sobres de polvos

-De que sabor?- pregunto mirando de que sabores habia

-Mmm te parece horchata?- pregunto el rubio

-Si- saco el sobre y guardo la bolsa, tomo una jarra de cristal, puso agua y vertió el polvo en ella **_(N/A: Miren! Asta les doy las instrucciones de cómo hacer un agua con polvo! XD)_**

Después la movió con una cuchara, la probó

-Esta buena-

-Pon unos hielos- dijo Kenny sirviendo un poco de pasta en dos platos

…

Ya llevaron la comida y las aguas a una mesa y se dispusieron a comer de forma tranquila

Comieron en silencio, un silencio tranquilo

Para Kenny

Pero para Craig era muy incomodo y lo peor es que estaba un poco nervioso, ¿Desde cuando se sentía tan extraño estar con McCormick? Curiosamente con el no era _tan _pervertido, pero de ves en cuando se le salía una que otra palabra en doble sentido

Ya era un echo que Kenny siempre fuera a su casa después de clases, fuera o no por tarea, el siempre iba a su casa

Ahora estaban los dos solos en su casa, sin sus padres, solos, sin su hermana, solos, sin los entupidos amigos de Kenneth que lo volvían loco, SOLOS, CON LAS PAREDES Y ELLOS COMPLETAMENTE SOLOS!

-CRAIG!-

-AH! Que?!-

-Que si quieres ver la tele!- dijo Kenny un poco enojado por que lo habia ignorado

-Ah, mmm… si- respondió sentándose en el sofá, alado de Kenneth

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que habia se olvidado del mundo completamente, bueno, ahora verían la tele y como cualquier adolescente NORMAL, obviamente vería… Titanic?

-Te parece?- pregunto Kenny mirando al pelinegro, este parpadeo varias veces, tratando de analizar la situación

Kenny y el solos en la casa, Kenny y el solos con la luz apagada, Kenny y el solos sentados en un sofá, Kenny y el solos mirando la tele, Kenny y el solos mirando Titanic, Kenny y el solos muy acurrucados, esperen QUE?!

-No te importa, ¿Verdad?- pregunto Kenny muy acurrucado en el pecho del pelinegro, este lo miro algo confundido

-Ehh no, pero ¿No te parece que es un poco… extraño?- pregunto abrazando a Kenny por los hombros, presionándolo un poco mas a su cuerpo

-No si es contigo- dijo abrazando al pelinegro por la cintura, este se sonrojo levemente, después miraron la película

_Un ratito después…_

_*esta en la escena en donde la protagonista tira el collar al mar*_

-Que estupida, me lo hubiera dado ami que soy pobre!- grito Kenny un poquito enojado, Craig rió por dentro

Después comenzó la canción típica de la película, Kenny se tapo la cara

-Por que te tapas la cara?- pregunto Craig arqueando una ceja

-Es que el final es muy triste-

-Jejeje ¿Quieres llorar?- pregunto de forma burlona el pelinegro

-N-no!- grito el rubio mirando al pelinegro, pero se quedo estático al sentir unas lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas, Craig lo miro sorprendido

-Enserio quieres llorar?- pregunto ya un poco mas serio, Kenny desvió la mirada, levemente sonrojado, se levanto de su lugar, con dirección a las escaleras, Craig lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca, Kenny lo miro confundido

-Hablo enserio- el pelinegro miro a Kenny con seriedad

-Pero ya no quiero llorar! Es solo el jodido momento!- exclamo, limpiándose las pequeñas lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos

-Ves? Es solo el sentimiento del momento- dijo ya mas tranquilo, Craig lo soltó

-Quieres quedarte esta noche?- no sabia por que habia preguntado eso, mas bien no era eso lo que estaba tratando de prevenir?

-… Estas seguro?- pregunto McCormick

-Si- o no, su cuerpo no estaba funcionando como quería

-Esta bien- contesto Kenny yéndose hacia el cuarto de Craig

Oh, perfecto, ahora tendría que pasar la noche acostado con McCormick, y todo por culpa de su bocota

Se pego con una pared que tenia cerca, aveses odiaba que sus sentimientos lo dominaran, y es como paso ahora

-Soy un grandísimo idiota- se insulto asi mismo

-Craig ¿No vas a venir a dormir?- pregunto Kenny desde arriba, Craig reacciono y lo miro

-Eh si, si en un momento voy- dijo, Kenny le sonrió y se volvió a la habitación del pelinegro

-Que hago, que hago, que hago, QUE HAGO- decia Craig caminando en círculos como loco

-Bien, vamos Craig, es solo una noche, las noches son rápidas, si son rápidas y mas si duermes- hablo solo aun caminado en círculos

-Pero por que estoy tan nervioso? Ya eh dormido con otros niños, no es como si esta vez fuera diferente- se trato de tranquilizar

-Pero ¡¿POR QUE CARAJO ESTOY TAN NERVIOSO?!-

-No puede ser que Kenny me, me…-

-Craig!- llamo Kenny desde arriba

-Ya voy- contesto

_*No, no lo creo* _pensaba el pelinegro caminando hacia las escaleras

_*Somos 2 hombres* _subió las escaleras

_*No puede gustarme un hombre* _se paro delante de su habitación

_*No puede gustarme…* _habré su cuarto_ *Kenny…*_

Abrió los ojos como platos al encontrarse a Kenny semidesnudo, con solo unos boxers negros puestos, el rubio al percatarse de la presencia del pelinegro solo le sonrió

-Oh disculpa por desvestirme asi- se acerco al pelinegro, este por una extraña razon sintió unas cosquillas en su estomago

-O esta mal?- pregunto el rubio sonriendo de forma maliciosa y haciendo un caminito con sus dedos en el pecho del pelinegro, este trago pesado al ver a Kenny _mas _pervertido de lo normal, pero después reacciono

-Que hiciste?- pregunto con el ceño levemente fruncido, el rubio se alejo y sonrió, después saco un reloj de quien sabe donde

-Mira, ya debe de estar haciendo efecto- dijo con malicia, mirando de reojo al pelinegro

-Que debe estar haciendo efec…?- se detuvo al sentir su entrepierna extrañamente dura

-Mmm…- canturreo- al parecer ya hizo efecto…- de acerco denuevo al pelinegro, este lo miro con algo de miedo por lo que le iva a hacer, pero el rubio lo jalo asta la cama, cerrando la puerta con seguro

-Craig, te lo voy a decir solo UNA vez, y no te lo volveré a decir por el resto de la noche ok?- dijo Kenny mirando a Craig fijamente, este asintió con la cabeza, entonces Kenny sonrió con ternura

Se acerco a al rostro de Tuker y beso cuidadosamente sus suaves labios

-Te amo- dijo al separarse, Craig se le quedo viendo sorprendido y sonrojado, no podia articular palabra, su cuerpo estaba sumamente débil y tieso a la ves, gimió al sentir la mano del rubio en su dura entrepierna, comenzando a masajearla

-Mmm… laguen esta muy despierto…- canturreo sensualmente el rubio

-P-puedes… puedes hacerlo e-en silen… cio?- logro decir el pelinegro

-Bien…- dijo Kenny con una amplia sonrisa, estaba feliz de que Craig no lo haya golpeado (aunque de todos modos no podría ya que estaría muy débil) y lo que casi afirmaba de que al pelinegro también le gustaba…

**_º%& Al dia siguiente X3 &%º_**

-Droga?-

-Aja-

-Mejor me lo hubieras dicho y habría sido más fácil-

-Lo se, pero ya habia sido tarde, ya habia echado la droga a la sopa-

-Mmm- bufo molesto el pelinegro

-Me perdonas?- pregunto con ojos de perrito el rubio, Craig solo rodó los ojos

-No ya lo habia echo?- pregunto malhumorado, el rubio sonrió todo lo que pudo y se abalanzo a besar al pelinegro, este correspondió el beso levemente sonrojado

-Te amo- dijo el rubio al separarse

-No que me lo ibas a decir solo UNA vez?- pregunto un poco confundido

-Yo no dije eso, dije "No te lo volveré a decir por el resto de la noche" mas no para siempre!-

-Ok-

Se besaron denuevo

-Pero Kenny-

-Mmm?-

-La próxima vez yo voy arriba- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

-Como quieras-

-…Kenny-

-Si?-

-…Yo también te amo-

**…**

**Ay si! Mucho rosa! SI Y QUE?! (Ok no ._.) **

**Shálala! Este fic no tiene NADA que ver con el titulo pero espero lo hayan enjoyado mucho (?)**

**El Lemmon será para la próxima :3**

**Sean felices cuales larvas salvajes (?)**

**Y Nos Vemos :D**

**CHAO CHAO!**


End file.
